Conventional lint removal devices generally comprise a cylindrical housing mounted for rotation on an axial shaft which serves as a handle for the device. Adhesive sheet material having at least one tacky surface is mounted about the exterior of the housing with the tacky surface exposed. In use, the cylinder of the device is rolled over a textile and the adhesive sheet material.
Various arrangements have been used in lint removal devices to provide a supply of fresh adhesive sheet material over the initial sheet material no longer sufficiently tacky to satisfactorily pick up lint. One common arrangement is to utilize a wound roll of adhesive sheet material, the used top layer of sheet material being unwound and discarded thereby exposing an unused layer of sheet material. A lint removal device of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,170 to Thomas. Another arrangement used in lint removal devices is the use of adhesive sheet material formed into tubes which may be slipped on and off the cylindrical housing of the device. A further arrangement is to provide a supply of adhesive sheet material within the cylindrical housing and to feed the sheet material to the exterior through a longitudinal slot. A lint removal device of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,592,969 to Stachowiak. In all these devices, it is necessary for the user to manually manipulate the adhesive sheet material and to dispose of the used sheet material.
While the above described lint removal devices function satisfactorily for their intended purpose, it would be advisable to provide a lint removal device in which the used adhesive sheet material could be replaced more easily and more conveniently.